


Goro Gets Jacked

by Yboiveth



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Muscley Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: he gets buff





	Goro Gets Jacked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolflegend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/gifts).



> Fanfiction Lore: 

 

_Beep Bepp Beep!_

Goro punched his alarm clock, groggily. Angrily, the clock punched him back, sending him flying across his room, before shutting up. At only 50% of his maximum health, Goro got up, and got dressed for the day. He was tired, but he had to go to school, otherwise, he couldn't watch Naruto. However, one issue pressed at his complex mind, as he went into the kitchen. What to have for breakfast, he wondered. While there were HP restoring boosts, he also needed to think strategically, unless--

Protein powders. After taking all of them out of his inventory, he had 6 small ones, and 12 big ones (big ones were just 10 of them together). Did they boost only a measly 2% of HP, at their biggest? Yes, but he could restore more HP by walking, and this was strategy; This would boost his attack stat very high for when he next leveled up. He is an absolute genius! He is Goro Akechi. He loves powder. The roadblock of the fact that he had nothing to mix it with quickly appeared in front of him though. He had no milk in the fridge, and water with protein powder was boring. Sure, he also had apple cider, but he assumed that'd taste like shit, despite never having eaten shit before.

He thought about what to do before it dawned upon him what should be done, Goro opened up all 18 of his protien packets, before taking a deep breath.

"WE LIVE AND DIE BY THE CRAB, STEVE!"

He started pouring them all into his mouth at once, and attempted to swallow them, but his mouth was instantly transformed into the Sahara Desert. Desperate, he grabbed an ice cube from the fridge and instantly swallowed it, but his esophagus got angry at him, and wishing no more than to ground him for his hubris of powders, it wouldn't allow him to swallow the ice cube. Choking, Goro practiced fire safety until he coughed it up, immediately springing into a coughing fit from all of the powder. He is Goro akechi. He hates powder. His HP was now 69% of his maximum. After saying "nice", the detective grabbed his things to leave.

Before leaving, he looked lovingly at his Tony Hawk Pro Skate poster he had hung on his door, and gave Tony a smooch, lovingly. Then, he was on his way.

\----

After School was finished, Goro decided to hit the gym with Akira, as they were close to leveling up, and this would help them get to Level 420. "I'll race you to the gym!" He said. However, that smiled quickly turned into a frown after Akira took off his glasses. You see, Akira's glasses were actually safety glasses, as his pupils perpetually shot powerful, green laser beams, ever sense his birth. The glasses were used as a sick government ploy to keep them contained to his eyes. The trickster used his laser beams to shoot himself all the way to the gym. Goro's skills with The Lego wasn't enough to defeat Akira's Sweet Ass Rave Party Eyes.

The aura of so much testosterone floored the two when they opened the door. So many muscles. So much testosterone. So much skin, Flesh. Akira signed to Goro that he was going to use the, so then he could work closer towards his goal of having his body become only a pair of legs, with no upper body or arms; just his head would remain above waist. He claimed that this is the evolution that humanity desires, to which Goro smiled and told him to have fun, as he went to the weight lifting section.

Usually, he could only manage to lift the bar, but he felt risky today. Felt like living on the edge, not just as a Gemini, but as a man. A being of power. He slid on the 0 pound weight onto the bar, as he felt the spice he was adding into his life on his tongue. Britney Spears hit single Toxic started playing, and the power of the song tingled in his arms, as he got onto the bench. Effortlessly, unlike the other times, he lifted the. He gave credit to Britney where it was do. Ah, but could he do it again?

He did so. Again, again, again, like the intro to my favorite purity ring song. Goro set the bar down, and sat upright on the bench. He hardly broke a sweat. Hearing the level up noise made him feel validated, but suddenly, he felt a tingling sensation in his body. Then, without being able to check his stat boosts, Goro's muscles grew rapidly, causing some of the gyms machinery to break. The old, crusty gym owner yelled at him and slapped a parking ticket on one of his large muscles. 

Attempting to avoid the parking ticket, Goro tried to run for the door, but he couldn't fit because his muscles were so large. "Akira help." He yelled in Dutch. His attack stat had gone beyond the maximum threshold of what was possible. He was no longer Goro... He had evolved for Goro, to Bara, but he didn't like this form. He needed a Save State from Akira to reset the day.

However, it was too late for the trickster to help him. Goro only saw Akira running away, as a pair of legs, with only a head above the waist.

Well, at least he was happy.


End file.
